L'amour e l'unico vero nella vita
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: draco ist krank - harry will wissen was er hat, doch dieser sagt es iohm nicht. - wollt ihr wissen was Draco so schlimmes hat, dass er es harry nicht sagt, dann lest und findet es raus . HPDM OneShot


**L'amour è l' unico vero nella vita  
**- _Liebe ist das einzig wahre im leben_

Titel: L'amour è l' unico vero Nella vita - Liebe ist das einzig wahre im leben  
Teil: 1 / 1  
Autor: Dray-Chan  
E-Mail: draylacoulebluemail.ch  
Beta?  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles Rowling, bis auf die Idee  
Rating: ich würde sagen; R  
Pairing: Harry / Draco  
Genre: Shonen-Ai, Character-dead  
Warnungen: Tod eines Charakter, Shonen-Ai  
Archiv: Animexx. De  
Kommentar:Für die Übersetzung keine Garantie, alles aus dem kleinen Wörterbuch''

**Kapitel 1: Vive avanti anche senza di me  
**_(Lebe weiter auch ohne mich)_

„Draco!" schnell rannte er auf den blonden Jungen zu. Er sass an der Wand gelehnt, fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Kopf und atmete schwer. Es schmerzte ihn, seinen freund so zu sehen, auch da dieser ihm nicht anvertraute was er hatte. Es konnte von einer Minute auf die andere geschehen, dass er zusammenbrach oder starke schmerzen hatte.

Langsam hoben sich die Augenlider des blonden und er sah in die grüne Augen seines Gegenübers, die grauen Seen waren nur so mit schmerz gefüllt, doch auch mit sehr viel Angst, was man nicht viel bei ihm sah.

Er musste wissen was er hatte und es musste was schlimmes sein, wenn er sogar Angst hatte.

In den grünen Smaragden spiegelte sich nur grosse Sorge wider, denn sein Freund verbot es ihm ausdrücklich ihn zu Madame Pomfrey zu bringen, nicht einmal Lucius wusste wieso.

Vorsichtig umfasste er Dracos Taille und half ihm auf, was diesem ein kurzes, aber dennoch schmerzvolles, stöhnen entlockte. Besorgt sah der schwarzhaarige zu seinem freund, bevor er langsam mit ihm Richtung Slytherin Kerker ging.

Zum Glück waren nirgends Schüler, da draussen ein Quidditchspiel stattfand, Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor.

Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie vor der Statue, die den Eingang bewachte. Harry sprach das Passwort und lief mit Draco geradewegs zu ihrem Zimmer, wo er ihn auf das bett legte.

Der Malfoy-Spross atmete nur noch etwas schwer, doch ansonsten schien er keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben, was Harry erleichtert aufseufzen liess. Doch die Sorge blieb, er würde zugern wissen, wieso sein freund von einer Minute auf die andere Schmerzen hatte und umgekehrt.

Es war einfach zu ungewöhnlich für eine ganz normale Krankheit, es musste etwas schlimmeres sein.

Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt auf diesen, neben das Bett. Die arme legte auf der Lehne ab, dass Kinn auf diesen gestützt. Besorgt sah er auf Draco, der auf dem Bett lag und immer noch etwas unregelmässig atmete. Nichts wies mehr daraufhin, dass er vor kurzem starke Schmerzen hatte.

Als er seinen Kopf zu dem schwarzhaarigen drehte hatte er die Augen geöffnet und lächelte seinen Freund leicht an. Er hauchte ein „Danke", zu mehr war er im Moment noch nicht fähig, Harry nickte nur, es gehörte ja schon fast zu seiner Tagesordnung.

Eine zeit lang, lag eine unangenehme Stille über den beiden Jugendlichen, bis Harry sich leise räusperte. „Draco?"

Der Junge sah ihn fragend an, obwohl er wusste was jetzt kam „Hm?"

„Sag mir bitte endlich was mit dir los ist. Schon seit den Ferien geht das so, von einer auf die anderen Minute hast du Schmerzen, Hustest wie ein verrückter und spuckst manchmal Blut. Das ist doch nichts normales mehr. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen." Harry sah seinen freund bittend an, dieser jedoch wich gekonnt seinem Blick aus. Die beiden hatten das schon mehrmals besprochen und jedes Gespräch verlief gleich. Draco sagte ihm, dass es wieder vorbei ging und beendete jedes Mal so das Thema. Doch diesesmal würde er sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen

„Es.. es ist nichts worum du dir Sorgen machen musst"

„Draco.. ich mach mir aber Sorgen. Nicht jeder Mensch spuckt Blut wenn er Hustet oder kriegt manchmal einfach keine Luft mehr, dass ist nicht normal. Und es ist normal das ich mir Sorgen mache. Du bist mein Freund und Ich Liebe Dich." Der Junge auf dem Bett seufzt.

„Harry, wenn ich es dir erzähle hängst du nur noch mehr an mir rum und machst dir nur noch Sorgen, ich will das nicht. Natürlich Liebe ich dich auch, doch will ich dir dein leben nicht zerstören oder unsere gemeinsame zeit."

„Die zerstörst du auch durch die ständigen Schmerzen, also kommt es nicht darauf an, ob ich weiss wieso oder nicht. Bitte Draco, sag es mir, ich habe ein recht es zu erfahren." Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht saueren Ton, er hasste die Sturheit seines Freundes, obwohl sie manchmal recht nützlich war.

Er seufzte bevor er ernst zu Harry sah „Harry, du musst mir eines versprechen, ich will nicht dass du es meinen Eltern erzählst, klar?"

Verblüfft sah er zu dem Blonden „Aber.. sie sind deine Eltern"

„Nein! Ich will nicht das du es ihnen sagst, sie werden es auch noch erfahren, aber du sagst ihnen kein Wort."

„Ok... und was ist mit meinen Eltern?"

„Die wissen es bereits.. sie haben sozusagen die Diagnose gemacht" er seufzte „Du darfst nicht wütend auf sie sein, sie mussten mir versprechen dir nichts zu sagen, also sei nicht auf die beiden sauer, sondern auf mich."

„Ach und wann wolltest du es mir sagen?" jetzt war er schon leicht wütend, was sein freund bemerkte, darum zog er ihn zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die Harrys. Er wusste nur so konnte er seinen Freund beruhigen, denn der hatte leider einige Angewohnheiten von Tom. Leicht bettelnd fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Weiche Lippen, der ihm den Einlass nur zu gerne gewährte. Ein heisser und langer Zungenkampf entbrannte, den schliesslich Draco am Ende gewann. Etwas schneller Atmend lösten sie sich nach einiger zeit wieder voneinander, Harry sass währenddessen auf Dracos Hüfte.

Zärtlich strich er über die etwas blasse Wange seines Freundes, was diesem zu einem Lächeln veranlasste. Er mochte die Zärtlichkeiten von Harry sichtlich, auch hatte er Draco schon etwas verändert. Er war nicht mehr der alte, kalte, arrogante Slytherin von früher, sondern war offener und fröhlicher geworden.

Bis die Krankheit eintrat, denn ab da wurde er wider etwas verschlossener, des öfteren depressiv und traurig. Es war schlimm Mitahnzusehen wie er von innen heraus zu zerbrechen schien.

Nur ein paar mal konnte Harry noch eingreifen, bevor Draco versuchte sich irgendwie das leben zu nehmen, anscheinend musste es wirklich etwas schlimmes sein, dass er Harry nicht zumuten wollte.

Zum Glück hatte er seine Lebensfreude wiedergefunden, so dass Harry nicht mehr allzu viel auf ihn aufpassen musste. Es war eine schwere zeit gewesen und er hoffte, er müsse sie nie wieder durchleben.

Doch hatte er auch Angst vor der Antwort Dracos, es musste etwas sehr schlimmes sein, dass er es ihm nicht sagen wollte.

Harry strich immer noch über die Wange Dracos, als dieser anfing zu sprechen.

„Du weißt ja... es ist jetzt schon etwa seit zwei Monaten so" Harry nickte, ja seit den Sommerferien „ich hatte in den Ferien schon erste Symptome, die Tom und sev überhaupt nicht gefallen haben, deshalb haben sie mich untersucht. Lange haben sie mir nicht gesagt was sie rausgefundne haben, bis ich sie solange genervt hab, dass sie es mir sagten" er seufzte kurz leise und sah Harry in die Augen „Es ist eine uralte Krankheit, die heute nur noch sehr selten vorkommt. Sie tritt auch nur bei Vampiren und Veelas auf..."

Die Sorgen die sich Harry machte wuchsen mir jedem Wort, was war das für ein Krankheit, was hatte sie für Folgen. All diese Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und er wusste genau, dass nur Draco sie beantworten konnte, also liess er ihn weiterreden.

Draco merkte dies und machte eine kurze Pause, liess Harry die zeit alles zu verarbeiten. Er hatte noch nie von der Krankheit gehört, darum stellte er sich im Moment sicher viele Fragen.

„Blaise hatte vor den Ferien die gleiche Erkrankung, niemand weiss woher, genauso bei mir..."

„Blaise? Aber er ist doch... ist er an der Krankheit gestorben?" Ängstlich sah er zu Draco, war die Krankheit tödlich? Konnte man sie heilen? Was konnte er für Draco tun?

Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf „nein, er ist nicht an der Krankheit gestorben, seine Eltern haben ihn von seinem Leiden erlösen wollen. Ich glaube er wollte es auch so. Aber..." Harry atmete erleichtert auf, sie war nicht tödlich. Aber wieso das ‚Aber'?

„Was aber?" wieder breitete sich in dem schwarzhaarigen eine Angst aus, Angst seinen freund zu verlieren, Angst nicht die Antwort zu hören die er erwartete.

„Aber... die Krankheit ist tödlich Harry..." bevor er weiterreden konnte fiel ihm Harry ins Wort.

„Gibt es ein gegenmittel? Wie tödlich ist sie? Kann man sie heilen?" Die fragen prasselten nur so aus Harry hinaus, bis Draco ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte „Eins nach dem anderen Harry." Sagte er mit einem leichten lächeln.

„Also.. nein es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Die Krankheit ist zu 99.99 Prozenttödlich, also muss man mit dem Tod rechnen. Und Nein, man kann sie nicht heilen." Draco sagte dies so gelassen, als sei es etwas alltägliches, dass es Harry eine kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.

„Wie kannst du das so gelassne sagen, Draco? Ist es dir so gleichgültig? Macht es dir wirklich nichts aus? Und was ist mit Sev, deinen Eltern, deiner Schwester die erwartet wird und... mit mir...?" Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, wie konnte sein freund dies so gelassen sehen, dachte er nicht an die anderen?

„Harry, glaub mir, es ist mir bestimmt nicht egal und es ist mir ebenso nicht gleichgültig. Aber ich hab mich damit abgefunden, was soll ich sonst tun, ich kann nichts machen. Auch du nicht, Sev, Tom oder meine Eltern. Ich weiss es ist nicht leicht, ich hab die ersten tage auch immer gedacht, es sei ein Irrtum, doch ist es nicht so. Es ist wie es ist und wir können nichts daran ändern, so gerne wir es täten. Tut mir leid Harry, ich wollte es dir eigentlich anders sagen." Gegen ende seine kleinen Dialoges war er immer leiser geworden, doch unterdrückte er die aufkeimenden Tränen.

„Wie.. wie lange noch?" sagte Harry so leise, dass er erst einmal nachdenken muss was er gefragt hatte, bevor er antwortete. „ 1 bis 2 Monate"

„Was? Aber... das ist viel zu wenig.. Draco..."

„Ich weiss Harry... aber.. eins musst du mir Versprechen, bitte versprich es mir." Er sah Harry flehend an, denn er wusste was Harry sich jetzt bestimmt ausdachte. „Was? Was soll ich dir versprechen?"

„Harry egal was du dir jetzt gerade denkst. Versprich mir , dass du mir nicht folgen wirst, dass du weiterleben wirst. Du musst Dumbli endlich das Handwerk legen."

„Aber.." Harry sah geschockt zu seinem Freund, wie konnte er das von ihm verlangen, er konnte nicht ohne Draco leben und das wusste der Blonde Junge nur zu genau

„Kein Aber, Harry. Versprich es mir." Harry nickte ergeben und murmelte ein „Ok. Versprochen" was Draco wenigstens einwenig Lächeln liess.

Die ersten paar tage war Harry wirklich unausstehlich, er machte sich wegen alles und jedem Sorgen, behandelte ihn wie ein Mensch aus Glas. Doch zu Dracos Glück, veränderte sich dies auch wieder und es schien so als würde Harry es endlich akzeptieren.

Es war auch so, Harry akzeptierte endlich, dass er nichts für einen Freund tun konnte, auch wenn es ihm wehtat, es war nichts mehr daran zu ändern.

Er versuchte das beste aus dem noch verbleibendem Monat zu machen, was nicht sonderlich einfach war, leider.

2 Wochen später war Draco schon wieder zusammengebrochen und Harry hoffte das es noch nicht soweit war, er wollte ihn noch nicht verlieren.

Jede nacht sass er am bett von Draco, wollte auf keinen Fall einschlafen, damit er alles mitbekam. So plünderte er die Vorräte von Sev, damit er wach blieb.

Die beiden machten sich schon Sorgen um ihn, er hatte ihnen nur gesagt das es Draco nicht gut ginge, jedoch nichts genaues. Obwohl sie es eigentlich wissen müssten, sie konnten aber auch nicht nachsehen, sie hatten strengstes Zimmerverbot, Draco brauche Ruhe.

Jedoch kamen Tom und Severus an einem Abend einfach rein, als Harry wieder am Betts ass und sahen erstmal verwirrt auf die beiden, was sich schnell in Besorgnis wandelte.

„Harry.. du hättest es uns ruhig sagen können. Sev, würdest du bitte." Dieser nickte und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch im Zimmer um einen Brief zu schrieben. Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Harry, Draco hat uns gebeten den Brief an Lucius und Narcissa zu schrieben, wenn, na ja, es soweit sei."

Harry nickte verstehend „Dad.. kann man wirklich nichts tun?" Anscheinend konnte er sich doch nicht damit abfinden, was auch schwer war. „Nein Harry... man kann nichts tun, so leid es mir tut" sagte Severus, der gerade den Brief abgeschickt hatte und jetzt zu ihnen trat.

Ein paar Tage später, Dracos zustand hatte sich immer mehr verschlechtert, wuselten nun auch noch Lucius und Narcissa im Zimmer herum.

Narcissa war den Tränen nahe als sie den Brief bekommen hatten und als sich dann noch selber von der Lage überzeugt hatten konnte sie, sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Sie verstand nicht wie Draco diese Krankheit bekommen konnte, wieso gerade er. Er würde nicht einmal Doreill kennenlernen, seine kleine Schwester die bald auf die Welt käme.

Immer wieder murmelte sie, er sei noch zu Jung, immer und immer wieder.

Harry hatte sich nie in ein Gespräch eingemischt, er sass immer noch auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett und starrte unablässig auf den blassen Jungen, der im Bett lag. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er ihn bald nie wieder sehen würde. Jedes Mal bei der Vorstellung, endete sein Leben in einer Katastrophe und er hatte sich dann immer im bad eingeschlossen, kam erst einige Stunden später wieder raus.

Er schreckte auf, als Draco sich ganz leicht bewegte und die Augen einen Spalt öffnete. Er sah mit seinen glasig – leeren Augen direkt durch Harry hindurch. Dieser jedoch merkte, dass er eigentlich ihn ansah.

Ein paar Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, als er ihm über die Wange strich „Draco..." hauchte er, was auch die anderen auf sie aufmerksam machten.

Narcissa war sofort neben Harry uns sah ihren Sohn aus Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht an, die anderen drei standen nur vor das Bett und liessen die beiden.

Draco sah so hilflos und verletzlich aus, was Harrys herz fast zerbrechen liess, er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Dracos Gesicht zierte ein kleines Lächeln als er Narcissa erblickte. „Mum..."

Seine Worte gingen in einem Hustenanfall unter, bei dem er einwenig Blut spuckte, der schwarzhaarige nahm seinen freund sofort in die Arme, hielt ihn einfach fest, mehr konnte er sowieso nicht tun.

Der Kopf Dracos lag jetzt auf Harrys Schulter, dieser strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich Harry... vergiss das nie.." flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss. Langsam nahm der Pulsschlag Dracos ab und auch die Atmung wurde immer flacher, bis er letztendlich leblos in Harrys Armen lag.

Der schwarzhaarige weinte nun, krallte sich leicht an Draco, er wollte nicht das es vorbei war. Das konnte nicht sein, Bitte lass es nicht wahr sein. Flehte er, doch überkam ihn schnell die Realität.

Seine grosse Liebe war Tot, gestorben ihn seinen Armen, doch seinen Satz würde er nie vergessen.

„Ich liebe dich Draco... und ich werde dich nie vergessen " flüsterte er leise, so das es niemand hörte /und ich werde mein Versprechen halten./

* * *

so.. das war's ;-;

Gott was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht sniff

Hab ihn wirklich umgebracht -.-

/heulz/ na ja.. meine Launen XD

hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen

cuu.. eure Dray


End file.
